sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Horvath's Staff
Horvath's Staff (originally known as Horvath's Sword and also known as Horvath's Cane) is a magical cane belonging to the evil sorcerer Maxim Horvath. Originally, it was once Horvath's magical sword which at one point in the past, Horvath turned it into the staff using his magic in order to suit it with the modern era, and presumably, to avoid unwanted attention. Horvath uses his staff for all of his magical skills in the same manner with how sorcerers in other fiction use their staves/wands, including while fighting Balthazar Blake, his former best friend. Appearence Originally, it was a long, medieval sword with the blue crystal on its pommel that glows whenever Horvath uses his magic. After Horvath changed its form to suit the modern day era, it became a long, black cane which retains both its blue crystal and the crystal's glow every time Horvath uses his magic. It later has Abigail Williams' necklace, Merlin's Dragon Ring, and Drake's ring attached to it, increasing its power. Powers and Abilities Horvath's cane enables Horvath to use his magic in the same or similar manner with sorcerers whom uses their rings. Before being modified, its powers were in standard magical level, presumably in same level with Balthazar's ring. Horvath later amplifies its magic by attaching Merlin's ring (by stealing it from Dave Stutler), Drake's ring and Abigail's Necklace on it. In the process, the staff became very powerful, and ultimately amplified Horvath's own magical skills. However, like magicians in fantasy works who uses magic via wands/staves, Horvath's Staff was the only known means for him to use his magic. If he is separated from his staff, Horvath became a vulnearable target until he retrieves his staff. This was shown when Dave uses his machines that blasts Horvath's cane away, disarming him and allowed Balthazar to blast him. Videogame Appearance Maxim Horvath's Staff is featured in the 2010 Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice with Horvath himself as the game's fifth boss. Due to the game's graphic limitations, the staff is less ornate in design, comprised of a long rod with white crystal head. Also, rather than placing stolen catalysts on it, Horvath wears the rings on his main hand as shown in the ending of the game's final cutscene (includes Abigail's necklace and Sun Lok's Dragon Belt which has been transmogrified into ring forms). Gallery Images Maxim Horvath with his Sword.jpg|Maxim Horvath with his magic Sword in his early days when he uses it to betray Merlin. Maxim Horvath.jpg|Horvath with his magic staff. Lkjhgfds.jpg|Horvath uses his magic staff to strike back. Morganian Stars on burger patties.jpg|These omnious and symbolic Morganian stars burned on these burger patties are caused by the magic of Horvath's Staff. Maxim Horvath's empowered Cane.jpg|Horvath's Cane becomes very powerful with the stolen Rings attached on it. sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-9394.jpg Horvath's Sword.jpg|Maxim Horvath sheathing his Sword. Horvath's Staff.jpg|Horvath's Staff Maxim Horvath & His Cane.jpg Maxim Horvath & his Staff.jpg Maxim Horvath with his Staff.jpg Maxim Horvath's Staff & the Grimhold.jpg Horvath's Jewel.jpg Maxim Horvath's Jewel.jpg Videos The Sorcerer's Apprentice Extended Clip "Arcana Cabana" Category:Items Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Category:Catalysts